Snippets and Slivers
by Silvers45
Summary: Little fragments of life from various characters of the Harry Potter universe. [Short, mostly dialogue.] 3. The Cheetah: Harry and Ginny stumble across a fair. Ginny rather recklessly decides to go on a ride... a ridiculously fast ride. Post war.
1. On Muggle Movies

_1. On Muggle Movies_

"Dean and Parvati should have thought better than deciding to watch a muggle horror movie. How were they supposed to know it would be that scary? Stupid muggles, the things they think up..."

* * *

"I'd... I can't... I'm not watching a movie ever again!"

"You were the one who wanted to go! And you were the one who decided, oh, look, let's go see _that_ movie and not something, like—I don't know, something less scary!"

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know it was going to be that bad? It was like a _Dementor_ was staring at me from that screen, I nearly decided to get my wand and set it on fire!"

"Mind you, it was supposedly a _woman_, not a Dementor, and I _did_ warn you—"

"Oh, forget it. Come on, let's get out of here—move it, Dean!"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Well, move faster, this is starting to get creepy."

"Relax, Parvati. None of that was real... I think. And, hey, did you see that guy who played Kipp? He looked like Harry..."

"_Are you saying you want Harry to get run over by a train?_"

"Of course I don't, I was just _saying_ he looked like him! And whoever played him was never murdered, okay? It was _acting_."

"I—I—oh, alright, so I overreacted. It's my first time to see a movie, okay? Probably my last, too, if I can help it. And—oh."

"What, Parvati?"

"It's night."

"Well, yeah... oh. Ohhh, no. We'd better just Apparate, then. Quickly."

"R-right..."

The pair rounded a corner and vanished with a snap.

* * *

**AN:**_Why is it that every time I try to focus on writing one story, I end up writing a completely different one? So, yeah, this one was horrifyingly short and can't even count as a drabble as it's too long, but I wanted to get my head out of TaL for a while. Updates on this one will probably be seldom and only when I feel like it, as I _will _try to focus on my other story. But for now... This was fun!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**___I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters or plot, nor the Woman in Black._


	2. Better Than Gifts

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, nor any of its characters or plot._

* * *

_2. Better Than Gifts_

"The Marauders have rather different ideas of birthday treats."

* * *

"Wooow. Are those _presents_?"

"Well, yeah. It's my birthday today—"

"_What_? REAAALLY?"

"Oh, _James_, you should've SAID something—"

"Why didn't you SAY so? I was asking you before and you _never_ gave a straight answer!"

There's something off about them, thought James, but I just can't place it.

"Forget it, guys—I don't mind, honest."

He went into the bathroom to wash—and shrieked.

His hair was dyed red and gold.

There was laughter when he got out the door.

"Well? D'you like it?"

"C'mon, mate, you gotta admit that there's nothing better than a good old birthday prank! Much better than gifts, if you ask me."

"Believe me, James I _tried_ to talk him out of it. Feel free to prank Sirius in return on _his_ birthday."

"Stop apologizing, Remus, it's fine! It's _brilliant_! I think I might even keep it..."

"...Right. Sure. Whatever you say, James."

"See, Remus? _See?_ I told you he'd like it!"

"Fine. I get it already."

"You do realize, Sirius, that I _will_ be pranking you twice as hard on your birthday, as dear old Remus here suggested?"

"Sure. If you can manage it."

"Of course I can. How'd you know when my birthday is, though?"

"Owled your Dad, of course. Easy enough."

"Right. I'll just ask Andromeda Black when yours is, then. So, Remus, Peter, where do you suppose we can find a charm that turns your _skin_ red and gold?"

"I object—not original enough."

"Peter's right. Let's make puppies follow him all around the castle or something..."

"Perfect. I'll contact Zonko's."

Sirius looked slightly nervous.

(But only slightly.)

* * *

**AN:** _Yeah... Getting kinda addicted to this now. :PPP TaL's still a few ways off, sadly, but I'm working on it. In the meantime, I give you this as one of my many attempts to survive writer's block. Ugh._


	3. The Cheetah

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the Harry Potter series or any of its characters or plot._

* * *

_3. The Cheetah_

"Harry and Ginny stumble across a fair. Ginny rather recklessly decides to go on a ride... a ridiculously fast ride."

* * *

"Hey, let's go on that one!"

"Gin, it's called the _Cheetah_."

"And?"

"A cheetah is one of the fastest animals on earth. _Even_ counting magical creatures."

"So the ride's fast and dangerous. You've cared about that since when, Harry?"

"That's not the point! I did _not_ take you to an amusement park so we could go on a ride that looks like it's going to tip over any minute and throw me off!"

"Scaredy-cat."

"Hey!"

"It's not like you could die from it! And it'll probably just feel like you're flying—in fact, I'm pretty sure you've done worse dives on your Firebolt."

"That's different. I can _control_ a broom."

"It's like a Gringotts cart, then."

"I hate Gringotts carts."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I _do!_"

"No, you don't." Ginny smiled at him. "_Please_?"

"Well... fine. But Ginny—"

"Yes! Brilliant! I've got some muggle money—I always make sure I do, you know, just in case—I'll get us tickets!"

Harry gulped. The roller coaster suddenly seemed about ten times steeper...

* * *

**AN:** _Yeah... this was awfully short, wasn't it. Ah well. It was fun to write, either way. More coming up soon!_


End file.
